


Forgiveness

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's worried about Ollie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/8.03 "Toxic  
>  **A/N:** For [](http://lipssewnshut122.livejournal.com/profile)[**lipssewnshut122**](http://lipssewnshut122.livejournal.com/) from [this meme](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/275608.html).

He knew he should stay away ... Ollie didn't want him around. But ever since he found out about his parent's death, the blond was on a downward spiral and Clark was worried about his drinking binges.

So he did the only thing he could ... he slipped his cell phone number to the bartender, saying that if Ollie was ever out of it, to call him.

And one day, he got that call.

So he rushed to the Ace of Clubs and found Oliver by the bar. Thanking the bartender, he took a reluctant Oliver back to his penthouse.

"I'm fine," Oliver slurred, trying to fight him off. It was futile though. Even Ollie at his strongest couldn't take Clark on and they both knew it.

"No, you're really not," Clark said firmly. He helped him get changed, much to Ollie's frustration.

"What do you know?" Oliver argued, "You aren't my mom or dad ..." Brown eyes grew sad at that, "I don't have any parents ... they were taken from me."

"Oh, Oliver," Clark said, softening.

"It's not fair," Oliver said, the alcohol obviously lowering his defenses, "It wasn't even an accident ... they were _killed_. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Oliver," Clark began.

"And you," Oliver continued, as if he hadn't even heard him, "You _knew_ the truth ... and didn't tell me. I thought you cared about me, that we were friends."

"We are friends and I do care about you," Clark protested.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Because ... I didn't want to hurt you further," Clark admitted. "There's nothing you could've done ... and you would've just come to hate yourself for it. That was something I couldn't bear. I thought I was protecting you and I was wrong. I'm sorry." He lowered his head, ashamed.

"I forgive you."

Clark's head snapped up at the words. "Really?"

Ollie nodded. "I appreciate the apology ... and I guess it would be hard to tell your friend something like that." Oliver yawned. "I am sorry for what I said ... said that day."

"Sshh," Clark whispered, "We'll talk in the morning. Sleep now." Helping him into the bed, he tucked him in and began to walk away.

Before he could leave, he felt an arm grasp his. Turning, he saw Ollie staring at him.

"I missed you," he said softly, "Don't leave me again." Clark's heart ached at the lost tone in the blond's voice.

"I won't leave you," Clark promised. Ollie smiled for the first time since he picked him up from the club and scooted over, patting the bed.

"Stay with me," Oliver requested.

For a moment, Clark hesitated. Sharing a bed with your male best friend ... that couldn't be normal, could it? But even weirder was that he seemed to be perfect okay with it ... he really wanted to climb into that bed with Ollie and hold him until he fell asleep.

He didn't know why he felt so protective over Ollie but he just did.

"Please?" the soft plea was enough to break him. Instead of responding, Clark just nodded. Taking off his shoes and jeans, he got into the bed, unsure of how to handle this.

He didn't have to do anything ... Ollie moved to rest against Clark and he was amazed at how good it felt.

Wrapping his arms around Oliver, he made himself comfortable. He had accepted that this was definitely not what friends did and all he could do was hope that Ollie didn't regret it in the morning.

But both would always look back at the night as the moment their relationship changed.


End file.
